Coming Home
by WinterStorrm
Summary: Harry's been thinking about this moment all day.


**Title:** Coming Home  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Teddy  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,136  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Mpreg**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> The characters depicted herein belong JK Rowling and associated publishers. I make no profit from this endeavour.  
><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Written for Round 6 of daisychain_drab. Thanks to my beta singlemomsummer.  
><strong>Summary:<strong>Harry's been thinking about this moment all day.

Teddy's waiting for him when he gets home. Oh, he's trying not to _look_like he's waiting; feet on coffee table, eyes half lidded as he watches the muggle television he loves, but Harry knows he's there for him.

"You're late," Teddy says, pointing the remote the screen and turning it off. He drops his feet off the table, letting his legs fall apart as he turns his attention to Harry.

"No such thing as late when you're the Minister, Ted. Got to deal with whatever gets thrown at me, whenever that may be." He starts to shrug out of his robes, draping them over the back of the nearest chair once he's done and coming to stand in front of Teddy.

Teddy shifts and Harry grins. Slowly he unbuttons his shirt, his eyes on Teddy as Teddy's hair changes colour to Harry's favourite blue. Amber eyes stare up and him, wide now and Harry loves the rise and fall of Teddy's chest as his breathing deepens with his growing arousal.

"Don't move," Harry instructs, and Teddy licks his lips and watches.

Harry drops his shirt to the floor and starts on his trousers, dragging them slowly down over his hips, collecting his boxers as he goes, kicking them aside as he toes out of his shoes and socks.

"I've been thinking about this all day," Harry says, climbing onto the sofa and straddling Teddy's lap, his erect cock bobbing dangerously close to Teddy's perfect pink pout. Teddy shakes his head, his eyes no longer on Harry's face but staring hungrily at his cock. "All day stuck in a meeting about Merlin-knows-what and all I could think about was this moment." He reaches down and takes Teddy's hand, bringing it round behind him.

"Fuck, Harry," Teddy hisses, nervous fingers sliding between Harry's cheeks and circling his hole, tracing inside and meeting the warm metal. "You walked around all day with your arse full of _me_."

Harry feels the moment Teddy's fingers close around the end of the plug and pulls, hating the empty feeling it leaves behind, immediately wanting to be filled again. He feels the come leaking out of him as Teddy's greedy fingers, still shaking slightly, replace the plug with their warmth. Harry drops his forehead to Teddy's and sighs, "Fuck me, Ted." He reaches down to free Teddy's straining cock from the confines of his trousers, not caring that the rest of him was still fully clothed, loving the feel of the cotton between them and says, "I'm ready."

"Harry-" Teddy breathes, removing his fingers and shifting.

"Yes?" Harry teases, ready and lifting himself up, desperate to fill himself with cock. When he slowly lowers himself onto Teddy he sighs contentedly, bottoming out and placing his hands on Teddy's shoulders. Teddy leans into him panting, and kisses him, his tongue meeting Harry's with a muffled groan.

Harry pulls back. "Look at me," he commands. "I want to see your face." Teddy gasps and Harry pushes himself back, moving his hands to Teddy's knees, lifting himself up, falling back down, his eyes on Teddy the whole time.

Harry loves this, loves Teddy inside him, and loves riding his cock so hard he comes without a single finger on his own. He wants this to last, but he's been on edge all day, thinking of how Teddy fucked him over the bathroom sink and plugged him up for later – feeling the plug inside him, remembering how it got there, who put it there.

He's past the guilt now, the age difference, the morals of it all. He's twice Teddy's age, and this has been going on for longer than that. Teddy's always been someone who knows what he wants, and he wanted Harry when he was just fourteen and had invaded his bed and tried Harry's resolve. The boy was a whirlwind and after that night, Harry never saw him in the same way again.

Harry's not proud that he only managed to keep him at arm's length until he was sixteen and a half. Before then he tried slaking his need with a variety of one night stands, none of which stopped the burn, not until he met a slight dark haired Wizard who he'd taken home full of desire, who had made love to him gently and tentatively until Harry had lost his cool and offered the young man his arse, saying, "Just fuck me, please, I can't wait any longer," and the chemistry between them… Harry had thought maybe this was it that perhaps this was someone who he could want as much as he did Teddy. The boy had shaken his head, pushed Harry onto his back, hooked his legs over his shoulders and Harry was so desperate for it by that point he had pushed down and Merlin, when the boy had morphed back into himself when he lost control, Harry was far too gone to care.

After that, well, it was too late.

That had been two years ago. Now, Harry finds himself furiously impaling himself on his younger lover's prick, chasing completion, feeling the tension as Teddy gets closer to the edge, "Teddy!" he cries, his orgasm flying through him and taking him almost unawares. His come coats Teddy's clothes, dripped over his mouth and trickles down his chin. Teddy licks his lips and Harry leans back for a kiss again, still bearing down on Teddy, determined to wring him dry.

"Come, Teddy," he says into his mouth. "_Come_."

Teddy squeezes his eyes shut, his mouth falls open and he's there, releasing into Harry, making him feel warm inside; loved.

Harry buries his face in Teddy's neck. "Not sure how much longer we'll be able to do this," he says with a chuckle.

Teddy's hands come to rest on the burgeoning swell of Harry's belly, gentle now, loving. "Seeing you like this, full with my child just makes me harder for you," Teddy says. "While you still want to do this, we'll find a way."

Harry thinks there'd never going to be a time he won't need this, going into labour notwithstanding. He's the Minister for Magic and the papers have gone wild with the first male pregnancy of a Minister in office, and to Harry Potter no less. His life is complicated and a little hectic, he's got three other kids who live with him and Teddy because Ginny's away playing Quidditch – thank Merlin for their grandmother having them for the last few days – life isn't getting any less complicated, but he's fine with that, he really is. He's alive, he's happy and he's in love.

"Got to make the most of it before the baby comes, Ted; when he does we'll be too tired."

"I'll never be tired of you, Harry," Teddy deliberately misinterprets.

Harry smiles.


End file.
